


Blessed By Dragons

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 27 Fantasy





	Blessed By Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a continuation from Day 11, Historical prompt. I don't think you need to read it to follow along with this one.   
> This one is just a short drabble about pure dragon fun, nothing else. And maybe a bit of fluff with our boys!

The scene is reminiscent of another day almost two years ago. The mountain kingdom of Varadero was preparing for war and Lance was standing on the docks about to leave his family for the first time. He had been scared and terrified that the future would destroy everything he had ever known. But now he’s standing on those very same docks, leaving his family once again for the same distant lands, but the circumstances are far more different than he could have ever imagined they would be for a twenty and four year old prince. This time his family will join him in less than two months’ time and will see the lands that belong to the future king of the deserts of Marmora that he’s fallen in love with. This time when he hugs his mama and papa, there are no tears only smiles.

Lance stands on the upper most deck leaning over the rails and waving good-bye to his family. For the first time in his life he’s not limited by the injury to his leg or his delicate health, he’s free to live and travel and in a few months’ time he will be married. He waves until he can no longer see his parents, or his brothers and sisters, or the shores of Varadero. He stares at the vast water as blue as his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, Prince Keith is standing next to him. “Are you sad to be leaving your home?”

Lance turns to face Keith and smiles. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes like most of his smiles are wont but it’s a genuine smile all the same. “I will miss the green of Varadero and my family, but I am thrilled to start my new life with you Your Highness.”

Keith blushes at the formality that Lance is teasing him with but responds with his own honorifics, “I will do all that I can to ensure you remain so thrilled Your Royal Highness, The Prince of Dragons, Reagent of Varadero and future husband to the King of Marmora.”

Lance can’t help the undignified snort that comes from his mouth. “I do hope you will not be moaning all of that in our marriage bed the night of our wedding.”

This time Keith turns red all the way down to his neck and punches Lance, “You have a truly vulgar mind.”

He refuses to look at Lance and when he does the pair dissolves into loud laughter.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Lance was sure he would never become accustomed to the dry lands of Marmora but he finds the longer he’s here the more he loves it. The colors are just as rich and lush as those of Varadero but in a very different way. The reds and oranges of the desert make everything feel as if it’s on fire, and perhaps it’s fitting seeing as Lance is headed to the distant dunes of Ka’an where the dragons reside. He has been given an open invitation to train in the ways of dragon riders since his valiant rescue of Prince Keith during the war of Varadero. He is the first from any foreign land to be given this privilege. Lance is pretty excited because he doesn’t remember much from his first time on a dragon other than the fear he had felt when he thought Keith was going to die.

He’s wearing the same black pants and shirt with blue trim from the war when he rides out to the dunes. He finds the style of dress in Marmora is far more favorable for movement than the stuffy attire from Varadero and he finds himself more often than not wearing the formal attire of Marmora. It’s probably fitting anyway if he’s to be married to the future King. He feels his heart beating triple time when he hears the roar of dragons and he spurs his stallion to go a bit faster.

Lance is grinning when he’s shown the underground lairs for the dragons and he’s as captivated as a toddler when he’s finally able to gaze on those majestic creatures once again. He’s being led back outside and when they reach the flying fields Lance is face to face with a large dragon with scales the darkest red he has ever seen. He recognizes her immediately. She towers above Lance and he feels the raw power emanating from her, he knows she could squash him in one quick step but he can only stare in awe. She crouches down in front of him and lays her head at his feet, Lance isn’t even as tall as her smallest tooth yet he reaches forward and places a hand on her snout.

One of the guards bows to Lance, “The oldest of the dragons, Ru’quan has chosen you, Your Highness. It is an honor to be chosen by one so majestic.”

Lance tilts his head in question, “Chosen?”

The guard continues, “One cannot ride a dragon unless they are chosen. As I am sure you can imagine what would happen if one tries to force a dragon into submission for their own gain.”

Lance bites back a grin, “Yes I can imagine.”

He turns back to Ru’quan and presses his forehead to her snout, “I am honored.”

He’s pretty sure she understands and his hair is fluffed when she gives a short puff through her mouth. He walks around her and runs his hands across her scales and marvels at the smoothness of them and how they shine brighter than rubies reflecting the sun. He coos and murmurs soft words to her the entire time Lance laughs when he hears what can only be described as a purr coming from her throat. The guards and other dragon riders all turn and look to Lance in amazement. Never before has anyone achieved such a reaction from any of the dragons.

When Lance is finally allowed to mount Ru’quan his body trembles in excitement. He feels Ru’quan beneath him and he swears she’s just as excited as he is. She takes off and Lance closes his eyes at the feeling of the wind in his face. His hair is lifted on end and when he looks down he’s so high up he’s in between clouds and the red sand of the desert below him seems as endless as the seas he travelled on to get here. It’s breathtaking and Lance lifts his hands up and leans just a bit back and lets himself feel the wind around him. He feels Ru’quan dip and pick up speed and Lance lets out a whoop of joy. It’s as if he’s born to fly with a dragon beneath him and he feels Ru’quan beneath him when she lets out a roar. Lance roars with her.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

When Lance lands Keith is waiting for him. There’s a fond smile on his face and Lance runs up to Keith and wraps his arms around his neck. Keith is laughing at the joy Lance is giving off, “Did you have a good time?”

Lance can’t stop smiling, “The best. It was the most amazing thing ever. We were so high, we flew through clouds and the desert was so massive and endless. Keith it was beautiful, I want to fly all the time, I want to fly at night and see the stars and I want you to fly with me!”

Keith is smiling and places a hand on Lance’s cheek, “I see the stars every time I look into your eyes.”

Lance’s smile falters and he feels his face heating up at the poetic words coming from Keith, but Keith doesn’t stop there. “I heard whispers of a handsome Prince and the Mother of Dragons and how when they flew, all the other dragons roared their blessings. The guards couldn’t stop talking about how the earth shook and trembled when they took to the air.”

Lance sputtered, “You’re making that up.”

Keith just shook his head and placed a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek, “My people love you as much as I do. They say you are blessed because not only are you chosen by their future King but you are chosen by the dragons that protect our kingdom. I fear they may love you more than they love me.”

Lance knows for sure that his face his turning red at the praises coming from Keith, “I am honored to have the love of your people.”

Keith grabs Lance’s hand and kisses his knuckles, “I only wish for you to be happy here.”

Lance smiles and wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, “I am truly happy. You make me happy, your people make me happy, your home is truly my home because I am so happy.”

Keith rests his hands on Lance’s hips and leans forward. His lips brush lightly against Lance’s. Lance lets a hand wind its way into Keith’s hair as he deepens the kiss. They forget where they are and that they have an audience until a loud roar surrounds them. Lance jumps back but smiles when he sees several of the dragons with their heads lifted to the sky as they roar. Blessed by dragons indeed.   



End file.
